


magic in the little things

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Gryffindor neil, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Andrew Minyard, Quidditch, obviously, slytherin kevin day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: "I dont believe it“ said dan under her breath “ I thought their lot was all about fair play“ whats up? “ neil asked herDan pointed at their new keeper “They’ve only gone and got the monster up “ she said through gritted teeth
Kudos: 12





	magic in the little things

ufflepuff was usually regarded as a soft touch in quidditch. an easy win for the gryffindors . Their captain Jeremy was always big on good sportsmanship This time however neil noticed the team had made a few changes. They had a new keeper which was not surprising what was surprising was who the new keeper was

“I dont believe it“ said dan under her breath “ I thought their lot was all about fair play.”

“ whats up? “ neil asked her .

Dan pointed at their new keeper “They’ve only gone and got the monster up “ she said through gritted teeth

“ That’s the monster?“ Neil almost laughed looking at the blonde boy who could be mistaken for a first year . “ He looks like hes twelve ,” He had heard the stories of the infamous monster and whereas he knew that they very much exaggerated he expected there to be at least some truth behind the tales. “Maybe hes only scary to hufflepuffs"

“Looks can be deceptive “ Dan reminded him. “ you didn’t look like much yourself when you first started."

The monster had the skills at least . neil watched him bat away the quaffle again and again like it was nothing at all . the was a fierceness to way he played that was especially unusual for a team such as hufflepuff. he could almost see now how the small blonde could've earned his deadly reputation . Neil let him save one more goal before he curled his fingers around the snitch and held it aloft ending the game with victory for gryffindor.

Later when they came down neil took a better look at him . He hadn’t noticed the others paleness and sweatiness until now “out of shape?” he teased

“ Drained out of boredom “ the monster retorted “ your team cant score to save your lives”

“we still beat yours” neil reminded him.

“ Dumb luck . emphasis on dumb .” he replied

“I thought hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice” said neil amused.

“Doesn’t say that anywhere” the blonde grunted.

“I think its implied”

“ No, it isn’t. “he looks past neil somehow “ Not all demons are snakes . “ he said with a dead eyed smile.

“I think you play well “

“Quidditch is a ridiculous game “the blonde shrugged “ but its passes the time at least. nothing else to do at this time of day”

“Dont you enjoy it ?” neil asked shocked . playing quidditch had always been his biggest dream

" They only let me be keeper. Its a very dull position . practically pointless today thanks to you”

“You think im good? “ neils eyes widened The monster shrugged again like he didnt care either way. “who taught you to play like you do ?” neil asked him “ because it sure as hell wasnt hooch.”

“kevin” said the other boy. “ kevin?” Neil frowned “ Not Kevin Day ? The slytherin captain?”

“ The very same.” The hufflepuff grinned at him. "we train in the middle of night of the night when nobodies watching. he could train you too if you asked him. “ Neil made a face and shuddered. “ he scares me”

“pfft. Its all an act - and hes not even that good at it. We’ve known him a long time . he always thought Id be in his house everybody did. That’s why he taught me to play in the first place. now I get to use his own teaching against him. such fun!”

“ I guess he hates that”

“ I guess he does. It's his own fault though “

A slimmer spectacled version of the monster wearing yellow scarf came from the stands and clapped him on the back . “ good game “ he said quietly “ couldve been better . we lose every week”

“who is that?” neil asked

“ My brother Aaron . we’re twins .” “Really? “ neil rose an eyebrow looking from one to the other” I never would’ve guessed.”

“you asked."

The glasses made the twin look like harry potter neil thought and then remarked that aloud . the other , Aaron, frowned puzzled and then wondered away from them . “ He doesn’t know who that is “ Andrew explained.

“Hows that?” Neil asked goggle eyed.

“ He's new to all this. We didn’t grow up together .he stayed with our muggle mother. We met by accident just before our letters came . we never wanted to split up after that.” he didnt tell the whole story .

_The screech of breaks and the smashing of glass_

_clutching his brother to his chest._

_“ what did you do? “ Aaron had screamed._

_“ magic. it was magic “_

_“ Theres no such thing as magic!”_

“ Is that why youre in Hufflepuff, because didn’t want to be away from him?” the Gryffindor pried jolting him out of his memories “maybe it is . maybe it isn’t. “ he replied coldly. “ who can guess the wisdom of the hat”

“It would would make sense. “ neil nodded to himself like he had it all figured out and chuckled “Youre the most un-Hufflepuff Hufflepuff I know” “ you don’t know any other hufflepuffs “ andrew challenged him

“ I know jeremy . you're not like him”

Andrew gave him a smile but not in a nice way “ Im not , but you’re like any other Gryffindor “

“Am I now?” neil asked teasingly “

Andrew stared at him directly and listed faults off with his fingers “cocky , reckless , judgemental.“

“ooh, I hurt the monsters feelings! “ neil prattled

“ haven’t you heard? I don’t have any feelings . everyone says so “ he replied.

“ that’s not true . what are you afraid of ?” Andrew grimaced .Typical griffindor valuing courage above sense. He remembered the feeling with being on the broom with nothing to support him either way . nothing to stop him from falling. Andrew had never liked flying. “heights “ he answered truthfully

“ very funny haha . “ neil rolled his eyes disbelieving . “ don’t talk about yourself then . do you really think kevin would train me?"

“ youre never going to play like he does. Hes far too methodical . its not your style “

Neil pushed through his natural anger at that comment“ Not what I asked.”

“He’ll do it if you ask him. Kevin loves a lost cause.,a charity case if you will.”

Neil bristled at this description “ like you.” he spat back

The blonde neither confirmed nor denied this. didn't notice the jab at all it seemed". Tell him Andrew sent you and you wont get any trouble from the slytherins ." “ Thanks monster “

“My name is Andrew . I just said so . I thought gryffindors were meant to be smart."

“ Nah, youre thinking of ravenclaw there. "

Neil turned seeing Dan beckoning as the other Gryffindors were assembling for a victory party “ my name is Neil by the way. Neil josten “

“ I dont care .” said the monster , no - Andrew , but his face seemed to soften a little into a look not quite friendly exactly but less hostile than it had been previously. “see at the next game, Andrew ? “

“who says im going to be there?” he grumbled but Neil knew he would . As much as the blonde protested disinterest he had seen the way he played and he knew it was not the way that someone who truly didn't care would play.

“I want to see you beat Kevin.”

“Oh , that you will” Andrew said in lieu of goodbye .


End file.
